As de corazón
by TheLoveIsArt
Summary: Una noche en que todo para Alec cambio, fue aquella vez que de Magnus una carta de baraja recibió. Entonces fue que Alec le abrió su corazón...


Etto... Mary dice: ¡hola sempais! :D Estoy muy emocionada porque no sabía que este maravilloso libro tenía su lugar en fanfiction, y ahora que lo sé no quiero desperdiciar ni un minuto más y dedicar mi primer fic de esta saga a Alec y Magnus.

Porque, simple y sencillamente los amo a ambos.

Atención: Los personajes de esta saga le pertenecen a Cassandra Clare.

Espero que les guste ^^

* * *

><p><strong>=AS DE CORAZÓN=<strong>

**ALEC Y MAGNUS**

Aquella era una noche oscura, la lluvia caía con fuerza sobre las personas que corrían lo más rápido que podían para ocultarse de la tormenta que se desataba en Nueva York, porque incluso los paraguas eran incapaces de cubrirlos, y además, eran amenazados con ser llevados por el viento a la menor posibilidad de ello.

Cualquiera diría que nadie se atrevería a salir con ese clima tan horrible, y sin embargo, ahí estaba él.

Caminaba con la cabeza gacha y arrastrando los pies, tenía las dos manos metidas en los bolsillos de los vaqueros oscuros y empapados. Su cabello, tan oscuro como la noche iba escurriendo las gotas de agua sobre su blanquecina piel, pegándose a ella y haciendo que de vez en cuando sacara una mano para apartar bruscamente algún mechón negro de sus ojos tan azules como el zafiro.

En realidad, Alec se lamentaba de no haber escuchado a Isabelle cuando le dijo que se llevara un paraguas, o un suéter más abrigador que el que llevaba en esos momentos. Pero la verdad es que la lluvia no le importaba, ni siquiera coger un resfriado.

–Eso es algo que diría Jace– susurro a la nada mientras se detenía en Central Park, que estaba extrañamente solitario.

Solo levantó la cabeza para levantarla y dejarla al descubierto de la lluvia, ésta caía sobre su rostro y le corría por las mejillas, como lágrimas. Y eso estaba bien, porque él no podía llorarle, porque no estaba _bien _llorarle.

Alec sabía que Jace era tan… Jace. No había mejores palabras para describirlo. Era como era. Y Alec era como Alec, es solo que…detestaba serlo, en realidad.

¿Cuándo fue que se había enamorado de Jace? ¿En realidad lo amaba? ¿Y eso a qué venía?

Es que Jace era seguro. Por mucho que lo lastimara, y lo ofendiera; por mucho que lo ignoraba y a veces resultaba tan encantador como un demonio Kuri. Pero sobre todas esas cosas, Alec sabía que Jace lo quería, quizá nunca como él pero sabía que… que cuando Alec lo necesitaba, Jace estaba ahí. Y cuando Jace lo necesitaba, Alec siempre estaría ahí, cuidando de él. Y sentirse… necesitado por él, era suficiente.

Aunque todo eso había cambiado con la llegada de Clary.

–Esa tonta mundi lo arruino todo– volvió a decir bajando la cabeza y suspirando con fuerza, luego, con una increíble depresión se pregunto qué era exactamente lo que Clary había arruinado.

Había pasado ya un día o quizá dos desde la fiesta de Magnus Bane, también uno o dos días desde que Jace y Clary se fueron a rescatar a la rata –literalmente- de Simon, y Alec se había percatado de que Jace y Clary se habían unido demasiado. No podía evitar sentirse, ¿celoso?

Bueno, a decir verdad, con Jace era imposible no ponerse celoso alguna que otra vez. Ese rubio siempre llegaba con una nueva _amiga _de la que hablarle a él, ¡a él!, ¿no se daría cuenta de que con eso lo lastimaba? ¿Qué eso le oscurecía la mente y le hacía sentir mal?, pues parecía que no. Por otro lado, oírlo hablar y hablar era algo que le agradaba a Alec, porque él no era bueno manteniendo muchas conversaciones.

Pero, ahora que Clary había llegado a sus vidas, se le había clavado con fuerza a Jace. A veces, sin que ninguno de los dos se percatara, Alec atrapaba a Jace mirando con intensidad a Clary, con una intensidad que él anhelaba que usara con él. Pero que era imposible que fuera a convertirse en algo real.

Se animó a seguir un camino invisible, aún en medio de aquella lluvia que comenzaba a causarle escalofríos por la espalda. Se detuvo nuevamente en medio de un puente luego de lanzar varios estornudos.

Sin más que hacer, se recargo en la baranda del puente con expresión cansada. No quería ver a nadie y resultaba dichoso que no hubiera nadie ahí. El silencio era solo roto por el agua al caer. Miró su reflejo, que se partía y se distorsionaba por las gotas de agua.

No concebía una peor imagen de sí mismo, ¿qué tenía mal? ¿por qué no era como los demás chicos?

Las chicas -y no es que él se diera cuenta y las contara- siempre se le quedaban mirando. Izzy le decía que se debía a que era agradable a la vista, que era muy guapo, ¿pero por qué no lo era para quién él quería? ¿Alguien llamado Jace?, a eso, su hermana le respondía: Es que no has conocido al chico correcto.

Bien. Aquí estaba, ahí había estado siempre, ¿Cuándo llegaría el chico correcto para él?

–¡_Presidente Miau_!– grito una voz conocida a sus espaldas y Alec se giro a ver.

Ahí venía Magnus Bane, con unos ajustados pantalones de cuero, sujetos por un cinturón lleno de diamantes, una camisa ajustada de un color morado chillón. Sus peculiares cabellos peinados y sin que pareciera que se fueran a arruinar por la lluvia. En realidad, toda su apariencia no delataba que se estuviera mojando, para nada.

Alec lo miro parpadeando rápidamente. No se imaginaba al Gran Brujo de Brooklyn caminando por una noche así, con esa ropa que llamaba tanto la atención, y seco. Magnus seguía llamando a su ¿gato?, hasta que por fin estuvo a unos pocos metros de Alec y se dio cuenta de que él lo observaba sorprendido. Le sonrió perversamente y Alec –incluso a pesar de no querer hacerlo- giro la mirada al agua que corría bajo el puente.

–Mira nada más– escuchó decir a Magnus –Eres tú–

Alec le miro de reojo con el ceño fruncido –Sí– respondió cortante, posando su mirada en los ojos felinos y verdes de Magnus, la apartó de repente –Soy yo–

–El Nefilim que prometió llamarme y aún no lo ha hecho– susurro Magnus con una sonrisa socarrona –En realidad…–

Alec lo interrumpió, mirándolo completamente rojo –Yo no prometí llamarte– Magnus, que tenía la boca abierta, sin decir nada, volvió a sonreír. Alec le parecía sumamente agradable sonrojándose, ¡y de qué manera! ¿Cómo no sentir ternura por un joven así, cuando se pone tan rojo como la sangre?

–No, supongo que no lo hiciste– admitió el brujo, acercándose a Alec que se puso tenso y volvió su mirada al otro lado –Y… ¿qué haces aquí?–

–Yo podría preguntarte lo mismo– dijo él cortante

–Mmm- ronroneo Magnus –Alguien no está de buen humor hoy ¿verdad?–

Alec giro a verlo molesto –¿Y eso a ti qué?–

Magnus frunció el ceño –Porque eres considerablemente adorable, te pasare eso por alto esta vez, pero recuerda con quién estás hablando–

–Hmph– dijo Alec mirándolo con su peor expresión –Y tú no olvides que estás hablando con un Nefilim–

Magnus volvió a sonreír y se encogió de hombros. Se puso al lado de Alec y también miro su reflejo. Pasaron varios minutos en silencio, algo que sorprendió a Alec, que el brujo pudiera hacer. Al principio eso no le molesto, y pensó que Magnus se iría, pero después de otros dos minutos, aquello parecía un lejano deseo.

–¿Por qué sigues aquí?– le pregunto Alec sin mirarlo.

–¿A caso te molesta?– pregunto Magnus, mirándolo y sonriendo más, Alec se sintió ponerse rojo, en realidad la presencia del brujo no era mala, quizá, todo lo contrario –¿Entonces?–

Alec apretó los labios en una fina línea. ¿En qué estaba pensando? ¿La compañía de un brujo le parecía agradable? ¡Por el Ángel! ¿Y no quería estar solo? ¿Por qué no se iba, nada más?

–Yo no quería ver a nadie– dijo Alec, no sabiendo por qué admitía eso a alguien como Magnus, el brujo lo miro –Quería estar solo–

–¿Y por qué alguien tan apuesto como tú querría estar solo?– comentó el brujo y Alec lo miro, pensando en correr, pero eso sería ridículo considerando que era un Nefilim.

–¿Por qué haces eso? ¿Por qué dices esas cosas tan ridículas?– pregunto sintiendo que el sonrojo se hacía presente en sus mejillas

–¿Qué tiene de malo?– pregunto Magnus levantando una ceja y sonriendo –No estoy diciendo algo que sea mentira–

Alec no pudo evitar sonrojarse más. Sería mucho mejor si se iba de ahí y olvidaba lo que le estaba diciendo, lo que le estaba insinuando aquel extraño ser del submundo.

–¿Por qué quieres estar solo?– volvió a preguntar Magnus mirando el agua –¿Y decidido salir a esta tempestad sin paraguas o un suéter más abrigador?–

Alec se encogió de hombros, no podía creer que aún le mantuviera la conversación a ese –La lluvia me gusta– respondió con sencillez. Magnus levantó una ceja.

–¿De verdad?– pregunto –Pues sí, si te tuviera enfrente todo el tiempo en medio de la lluvia, sí que me gusta entonces–

Alec decidió ignorar su comentario porque seguro que le estaba tomando el pelo, aunque no pudo evitar que el sonrojo fuera en aumento.

–Me gusta la soledad– dijo Alec

–No veo por qué sea eso– le contesto él, mirando el cielo, aún sin mojarse –A nadie debería gustarle estar solo–

–Pues a mí me gusta–

–No es verdad– dijo Magnus mirándolo y levantando una ceja, Alec desvió su mirada.

–¿Y tú qué sabes?– le pregunto cortante

–Sé muchas cosas Alexander– dijo Magnus lanzando una risa ahogada, Alec lo miro con las cejas arqueadas por la sorpresa –Cuando vives tanto como yo, logras aprender a ver algunos detalles de las personas, y me queda muy claro que tú no gustas de la soledad, tal y como afirmas–

Alec abrió la boca para replicar, pero las palabras se atoraron en su garganta.

–¿Verdad que tengo razón?– más que una pregunta era una afirmación, Alec volvió a bajar la vista. Ni él mismo sabía eso en realidad –Igual que muchas personas, _quieres _estar solo cuando te sientes triste, enojado o abatido– continúo Magnus sin apartar sus verdes ojos de Alec –Pero no es que te guste. No hablas y procuras desviar la atención de ti porque no quieres que la gente te hable, te encariñes con ella. Tienes miedo a que te lastimen. Y por eso, antes de que pase has decidido alejarte primero–

Alec lo miro con los ojos abiertos de par en par. Magnus le dedico una tierna sonrisa. En su pecho, el corazón de Alec latió con fuerza al verlo así. No se imaginaba que un ser del submundo, un subterráneo sin alma pudiera ser tan condenadamente hermoso bajo la lluvia mientras iluminaba la oscuridad con una sonrisa, y con esos ojos destellantes y felinos que no se quitaba de encima. Alec se obligo a mirar un poco más al brujo.

No pudo evitar que por su mente se formaran las palabras "Magnus" y "apuesto" en la misma oración. Volteo a ver el oscuro y solitario parque.

Además, sucedía que Magnus tenía razón. Alec se decía a sí mismo que gustaba de la soledad porque _necesitaba _decírselo, para no sentirse más mal.

-No tiene nada de malo temerle a la gente- dijo Magnus.

-Para ti no tiene nada de malo- rezongó Alec frunciendo el ceño –Eres un subterráneo-

Magnus resoplo, ofendido -¿Y? ¿Crees que por ser subterráneo no tengo corazón?- le pregunto a Alec, él lo miro con sus ojos azules destellando de la sorpresa, en realidad, jamás se le había cruzado por la mente que un brujo pudiera tener corazón.

-Vaya- susurro –Lo siento-

-No importa, supongo que es así como educan a los tuyos- dijo Magnus, todavía un poco sentido.

Pasaron unos segundos de silencio.

-Oye- dijo Alec mirando a Magnus y él lo miro –Tú que has vivido… eh… bueno- susurro Alec sonrojándose -¿Alguna vez te… eh… te has enamorado?-

Magnus parpadeo. La pregunta de Alec lo había pillado desprevenido, porque… bueno, no sabía a qué venía exactamente eso.

-Sí, ¿por qué?- pregunto Magnus encogiéndose de hombros, de repente, al ver a Alec bajar la mirada y darse cuenta de que se sonrojaba, sintió que por primera vez en mucho tiempo el corazón se le encogía dentro de su pecho, sonrió triste, no podía evitarlo –Ya veo, tú estás enamorado-

-Nunca dije eso- contesto Alec de manera cortante, pero sin mirarlo. Magnus sonrió.

-¿Es del rubio, verdad?- nuevamente su pregunta sonaba a afirmación, Alec giro a verlo, angustiado, Magnus lanzó una risa seca al aire y Alec le miro molesto –Eres condenadamente adorable, Nefilim. Eso responde a mi pregunta, supongo-

Alec respiraba rápidamente. Quería salir corriendo y esconderse bajo un agujero, donde creía que debían estar los de su tipo. Magnus lo miro, por su expresión Alec supuso que adivino qué estaba pensando, y espero no haberle ofendido, pues le constaba que Magnus Bane era… eh…

-¿A caso te dijo algo?- pregunto Magnus -¿Te dijo algo para que tú… pienses así?-

Alec no le quito los ojos de encima cuando respondió –No. Es solo que…

-No te quiere… no te ama- atajó el brujo frunciendo el ceño, sin embargo, esta vez fue una pregunta, incluso si no la había formulado como una, Alec lo noto, se pregunto a sí mismo como es que lo sabía. Al mismo tiempo, se sintió horrible ¿tan obvio resultaba que estaba enamorado de Jace?

-No es que no me quiera. Él no es como yo… él…No me puede corresponder- su voz se hizo cada vez más triste y Magnus chasqueo la lengua.

-Uhm… yo pienso que, si no te quieren como tú quieres que te quieran ¿qué importa que te quieran?- respondió con una ceja levantada, Alec apretó los puños.

-Importa mucho-

-¡Vamos!- dijo Magnus con sorna –Querer a alguien que no te quiere, es como querer volar con un ala rota-

-Pero… Está bien querer a una persona que no te corresponde, mientras sea una persona que valga la pena querer, mientras se lo merezca-

-Pero- dijo Magnus levantando la mano –Si el amor ha de ser soportado, debe ser correspondido-

Alec estaba dispuesto a reclamar, pero en realidad, no tenía nada que objetar a eso. Bufó molesto.

-¿Qué buscas?- pregunto Alec

-A mi gato- respondió Magnus con sencillez -¿No lo habrás visto por aquí?-

-No- susurro –Ahora ¿por qué no te vas?-

Magnus frunció el ceño, ofendido. Alec se giro.

Nunca se habría dejado tratar así por un Nefilim, mucho menos por un _mocoso, _pero Magnus no podía evitar hallar adorable en Alec todo. Siempre buscaba la belleza. Aunque los sentimientos se fueran formando mucho después. Sin embargo, los sentimientos hacia ese chico de cabellos negros ya comenzaban a florecer.

Alec, tenía una manera muy peculiar de tratar a los demás, y ni se dijera de la manera en que profesaba el amor. Magnus se metió la mano en el pantalón de cuero y saco una carta de baraja. Se acercó a Alec. Magnus le extendió la carta frente a los ojos de Alec, que se abrieron por la sorpresa, y por la de pronto cercanía del brujo. Lo miro, Magnus sonreía, Alec se sonrojo y decidió ver la carta.

-¿Un As de corazón?- le pregunto

-Ajá- dijo el brujo riendo un poco, aquella risa hizo estremecer el cuerpo de Alec, aunque éste prefirió pensar que solo había sido el frío y la lluvia –Deberías quedártela-

-¿Para qué?- pregunto Alec mirándolo. Magnus sonrió todavía más, si es que eso era posible.

-Dime Alexander, ¿Te has percatado de que un corazón al revés parecen dos lágrimas?- giro hábilmente la carta entre sus dedos, Alec la miro. En definitiva, eso parecían –Dos lágrimas juntas que corren en una misma dirección, depende de las personas que las derraman si seguirán así, o se separaran-

Alec sentía el aliento cálido del brujo en su nuca. Tomo la carta. Antes de que Magnus pudiera decir algo, Alec la tomo por la mitad y la rompió. Magnus parpadeo y Alec tumbo la mitad de la carta y la arrojo al agua que yacía bajo ellos.

-Esa era una buena carta- se quejó Magnus, mirándola.

-Entonces no debiste dármela- rezongó Alec. Magnus frunció el ceño y se puso la mano en la cara, suspirando.

-Eres tan terco- dijo él -¿Por qué conservas esa mitad?- notó que entre los dedos largos y finos de Alec, cubiertos por leves rasguños estaba la otra mitad de la carta.

-Para no olvidar la experiencia de un brujo- dijo Alec susurrando y mirándolo, con una sonrisa amarga en los labios –Ahora sé que es verdad eso de que Amar es destruir y ser amado es ser destruido. Siempre lo dice Jace-

-¿El rubio?- pregunto Magnus mientras las puntas de sus dedos se iluminaban con llamas azules, Alec se preparo para ser atacado, pero Magnus tan solo se volteo hacia el agua y cogió la carta con su poder, la hizo volar hasta la palma seca de su mano –Pues, aunque no lo creas él se va a enamorar algún día y dejará de pensar eso-

Alec bufó molesto. Eso ya parecía haber empezado. Tan ensimismado estaba en sus pensamientos que cuando Magnus le tomo la mano que tenía la carta y la extendió, junto con la palma, no pudo negarse o hacerse a un lado. Magnus lo miro con aquellos centelleantes ojos, ahora serio. Puso la mitad de la carta en la mano de Alec e inmediato sus dedos comenzaron a brillar.

De no haber sido tan Alec, se habría arrojado contra Magnus hasta matarlo, como lo haría Jace. Como lo haría cualquier Nefilim digno.

Pero no lo hizo, y se quedo mirando a los ojos al brujo, que se iluminaban con las centellas azules que procedían de su mano, luego de que el destello se fuera, Alec bajó la mirada, esperaba no haber perdido la mano, pero solo sentía un calor cosquilleante en la palma y en todo el cuerpo, a decir verdad.

-Un corazón roto…- siguió Magnus –Las heridas más profundas son las que no se ven, Alexander Lightwood. El tiempo te dirá si esa herida es una cicatriz pasajera o una permanente, aunque, te sugiero que hagas lo posible por que sea temporal, me preguntaste qué se hace con un amor no correspondido, te respondo: No se puede hacer nada, más que o esperar, o enamorarte-

Magnus retiro las manos cálidas de las de Alec, y Alec observó la carta, nuevamente completa y unida.

-No la vayas a romper. Quizá, esa pueda ser una señal- dijo Magnus

-¿Una señal? ¿De qué?- pregunto levantando la ceja y con la voz ronca.

Alec notó como el brujo se alejaba un poco de él y lo miro. Su corazón latía tan fuerte que su pecho le dolía y la respiración se le había ido, tomo la carta entre sus manos, la resguardo de la lluvia. Magnus estaba a varios pasos lejos de él ya.

-También te sugiero ponerte algo más abrigador la próxima vez- le dijo Magnus volteándose y sonriéndole –Que seas un cazador de sombras no significa que no estés expuesto a enfermedades-

-¿Magnus Bane?- dijo mientras Magnus se daba la vuelta.

-Puedes decirme Magnus-

-Eh… bien, Magnus- dijo Alec –Ah… tú puedes decirme Alec-

Magnus asintió -¿Qué pasa, Alec?- pregunto él sonriendo. Alec no pudo evitar sentir el sonrojo subir otra vez.

-Gracias-

-De nada-

Alec lo siguió con la mirada hasta que el brujo se perdió entre los árboles del parque, aún llamando a su gato.

-Esto es ridículo- susurro Alec para sí mismo mientras miraba la carta, realmente no importaba que se mojara en la lluvia, no tenía razón por la cual conservarla.

Sabía que la cura para el amor de Jace, era enamorarse de nuevo, o esperar a ver si el tiempo le curaba. No sabía cuál era la mejor, y mucho menos la peor.

Esperar era sufrir todo ese tiempo.

Y enamorarse de nuevo era arriesgarse a que su corazón recibiera otro buen puñetazo directo.

Miro hacia donde había desaparecido Magnus. Quizá sí era una señal. Quizá debiera darle una oportunidad de sanar a su corazón. Quizá debería buscar amor, esta vez algo que pudiese ser correspondido. Quizá al dueño del as de corazón que yacía en su mano.

-Ok. Eso sí que es más ridículo- susurro Alec bajando la cabeza. No pudo evitar que una sonrisa asomara su rostro.

Se metió la carta en el pantalón, y se giro al lado contrario de donde había ido Magnus, directo al Instituto.

_Alec abrió los ojos. Había estado soñando, una y otra vez era esa noche la que se repetía en su mente, calentando los ahora lentos palpitares de su corazón._

_Magnus miro a Alec. No había porque sentirse triste, había pasado por esto muchas veces, siglos ya de vivir y perder a personas importantes, que ya debería de haber superado eso. Pero cada vez que uno se iba, Magnus no podía evitar sentirse horrible, como si por dentro se partiera en dos. _

_Perder a Alec sería como una buena espina en el corazón, una que como las otras no lograría sacarla jamás, dolería infinitamente, porque a donde Alec iba no podía seguirlo él._

_Entro en la habitación y vio recostado al joven de cabellos negros y ojos tan azules como el océano de noche. No al hombre viejo que abrió con trabajos los ojos y extendió una mano arrugada frente a él, para que se la tomara. _

_-Alec- susurro Magnus, que no había cambiado ni una pizca, mientras se iba a sentar a su lado, tomándole la mano. Seguía siendo su Alec. Lo seguiría siendo siempre._

_-Magnus- susurro Alec mientras le sonreía y apretaba su mano con la de él –Estaba soñando contigo ¿sabes?-_

_Magnus lanzó varias risas nerviosas -¿Con qué de mí exactamente?- le pregunto con un intento de sonrisa lasciva -¿En cómo te llevaba a la cama hace unos buenos años?-_

_Alec, aún a pesar de viejo, no podía evitar sonrojarse, y ahora se le notaba más, porque estaba muy pálido._

_-Siempre haces lo mismo- le dijo Alec, sonriendo –No has cambiado nada-_

_Magnus no se sentía mejor con el comentario. Alec le paso la mano por la mejilla._

_-No. Nada de cama- le dijo –Estaba soñando con la carta de la baraja-_

_-Ah, ya va. Esa- dijo Magnus._

_-Todavía la tengo- dijo Alec mientras estiraba la mano al buró y cogía una cajita, sacó de ahí la carta. Magnus lo miro con el ceño fruncido._

_Alec levantó la carta ante sus ojos, observándola detenidamente. _

_-Yo no sabía que nunca me había enamorado, hasta que apareciste- susurro Alec -Puede que Jace jamás me haya amado, pero aquella noche fue el comienzo de una historia. Nuestra historia, Magnus- _

_Ante sí, Alec miraba su mano temblar. Magnus desvió la mirada de él._

_-Ojalá y no tuvieras que irte- dijo Magnus, por primera vez Alec lo escuchaba hablar tan amargamente que casi rompe a reír. No se imaginaba a su novio estar en ese estado, nunca. _

_-Ojalá- dijo Alec, le dio un pequeño toque en el hombro a Magnus para que lo viera –Toma. Te la regreso-_

_Magnus la miro con el ceño fruncido –Alec… es tuya- le dijo_

_-Sí- contesto Alec, sentía los parpados pesados, y la vista hacérsele borrosa –Solo quiero que la tengas, y que recuerdes… todo lo que me dijiste aquella noche… no la vayas a romper- advirtió –Que ese corazón que tiene la carta, es el tuyo y el mío. Unidos como uno- _

_Magnus lo miro y sonrió._

_-Eres un Nefilim estúpido, ¿lo sabías?- _

_Alec sonrió, recordando aquella batalla de hace tantos años, contra Valentine, en como Magnus le había dicho que lo amaba. _

_-¿Sabes otra cosa?- dijo Alec mientras Magnus tomaba la carta._

_-¿El qué?- pregunto Magnus. Dejó la carta en la cama y le acaricio la mejilla a Alec._

_-Te amo- susurro Alec sonriendo un poco._

_-Yo también, Alec-_

_-Sé que te preocupa que no vas a ir a ningún lugar- dijo Alec –Pero si que irás. Irás conmigo-_

_-Yo no puedo morir Alec. No hagas chistes malos en tu lecho de muerte- dijo Magnus ofendido._

_Alec negó con la cabeza –Irás aquí conmigo- se puso la mano en el corazón –A donde vaya yo. Y yo espero ir aquí también- señalo el pecho de Magnus, y el brujo asintió –Vale… es una promesa-_

_Alec cerró los ojos. Magnus sintió como se le partía el corazón. Se acercó a los labios de él y lo beso._

_-Una promesa de por vida, Alec-_

¿FIN?

* * *

><p>No sé porque la historia termino así , ¡Ah! verdad, que yo soy la escritora u.u, al fin y al cabo, creo que la muerte de Alec es algo inevitable, y es así como yo la honraría.<p>

¡No me maten, por favor! O.O, yo solo... quiero verla desde otra perspectiva ^^u, después de todo, Alec no es inmortal como Magnus, pero... creo que el amor de ellos dos si será eterno ^^

Espero que la historia merezca sus reviews ^^, espero regresar con otra historia menos triste de estos dos, que tienen muy pocos fics a pesar de ser una bella pareja, aunque sea yaoi ._.

Matta ne~ sempais :D


End file.
